


Coincidence?

by JessTheColorPlatypus



Category: Doctor Who, The Man in the High Castle (TV), Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Divergent Timelines, had to, i hate coming up with tags, i'll tag who is mentioned more than once, ish, it maybe the tardis fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessTheColorPlatypus/pseuds/JessTheColorPlatypus
Summary: The Tardis has to make plans of her own... but was this her fault or just fate. The Doctor and Clara end up in a time and place that should not exist, what will become of them, can they leave?  And who is the man Clara met or knew? (I suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a heads up, I did not edit this, it was literally written 30mins prior to my last class today. And I am debating if I should continue this, I may just make it one of those things i do before classes but I don't know yet since I am also writing something else for Victoria that is significantly longer. (Which I hope to get out in the next few days)
> 
> So i hope you guys enjoy the little bit of it and just know I had to.

There was a thud when they landed. It wasn’t the usual sounds they were use too but both of them shrugged it off. The sensors weren’t picking up anything on the outside of the tardis. They seemed busted but that didn’t stop either of the two to travel outside, though they both were disconcerned, About their current situation. While the Doctor went one way Clara went another. She was maybe ten steps going straight when she heard some type of crash in front of her.

  
She heard shots, that was all. She knew it was in front of her but she froze. She froze for multiple reasons, the shots were always alarming but never quite so to stop her in her tracks. The fire was, well it added to the intensity in the area. Then, then the man. The man was perhaps not the shocking part but, the uniform, the uniform told her one to many things.

The ricochet sounds were coming from him, the shots that rang through the street. That was him. There was blood off of his face and the weapon was now raised at her. It was the moment that her head snapped towards the rest of him. She knew him. Or she thought she did. The man squinted at her, his head tilted. If there was ever in question the look of disbelievence, it came from the man.

Clara noticed the pistol raised at her was lowering, against the man's instinct.

It was shaking, he didn't want to lower the weapon. But how could he have it raised against her?

She stared, she knew him but from where. She knew him. Yes she knew him, she had only been telling herself that since she saw him. But she couldn’t find her voice.

“Ma’am?”

The eyes, she remembered the eyes, she remembered falling asleep to them in a bedroom that wasn’t hers. How could she ever forget those eyes. They always reassured her when she was in question of herself. But that wasn’t her and this could not be the same man… Could it?

Her shoulder was being pull, a hand slipped into hers and the man raised the offending object back up.

“No! Don’t, please don’t.” She yelled it. And she didn’t exactly know who she was pleading to, the man with the gun or the one tugging her along. In another life the man across from her was important but in this life the man pulling along was just as important if not more.

He listened, he didn’t think he had a choice… did he?

“Clara, we need to move. We need to get back to the Tardis.”

She didn’t even know how she got to the doors but she stared at the man. “Doctor, I know him. Lord!-” the doors were shut on her, she couldn’t yell back. He wouldn’t be able to hear her.

“Clara, I doubt you know a Nazi in another universe. This isn’t right.”

It dawned on her. He knew her first, he recognized her first. “He knew me… Doctor, I knew him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A needed talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did this after class, I dont think I did it justice. Especially since i seem to suck with dialog. Its not edited... sorry i may go back to edit it later because i think the style may have changed. I might make this a regular thing to update on Tuesday and/or Thursdays. I'll have to see if inspiration strikes for this. And the chapters will probably be short.
> 
> Also, Thank you all for a great response on the first chapter especially on tumblr.(Which I'm under the same name) I went through my feed only to have to back scroll to see that it made it on there. SO thank you guys so much!!!

“Clara what do you mean you knew him? Was it?”

“When I was Queen. He was my prime minister. Doctor, what if he went through-” He was wasn’t he, she wasn’t just making this up or confusing him with another man. It had to be him, she... she seemed to need it to be  


The Doctor did what he did best, he denied a fact which he knew could be true and he started to circle his controls. “No. It’s not possible. You shouldn’t even remember those lives.”

Clara was looking at him in disbelief. Didn’t he know by now, didn't the doctor always know?  “I would always remember you… just like I remember him”

He stopped pacing, it dawned on him; wouldn’t he know which monarch she was. “Which Queen?” The Doctor just couldn't place her.  


“Victoria.”

That, that was a bit of a surprise, “Thank you for banishing me.” He was trying to get humor out of it and maybe to stop the conversation.

“Doctor,” Clara pointed to the door almost like the person she just saw was right there, standing on the other side.  “That was hers- my first prime minister. My mentor… _My_...” Through the door, she pointed through the door very unaware if the man was looking at the odd box.  


He was circling around the controls, making it seem like he was busy. Trying to see if his life long companion still had power. “Clara, it’s not possible. This is another universe, it has to be. He can’t be the same man, he can resemble but he can not be. It’s just not possible.”

“We travel the universe, in time, in a police box! It’s not the most ridiculous thing. And I do know it was him…” she looked to her shoes “ He has the same eyes.” she was certain, She was certain it was the same man. Even the man questioned her, he remembered. Why would that gun drop? Why would it drop only to raise when the Doctor came along? She could settle on at least he remembered something. That he had to be the same man.

“Tell me Clara, was Victoria’s Lord Melbourne a killer? Cause that man certainly was! He can not be that man.” The Doctor was also pleading, he knew neither of them would listen to himself. “Even I understand the impact Lord Melbourne had on Queen Victoria and Clara, that’s not the same man.” The doctor was fighting a losing battle.  


Her shoulder dropped, “Doctor,” she sighed.  “I just need to know.” She was done fighting the topic, whether it was the same man. She just needed some type of closure. 

It was Clara, he couldn’t take it any further. “We need to see if we can get out of here first. If we can’t, then we need to find away and that could take…oh..." All he did was grin while a lever was being pulled down. "I don’t know, a long while.”

It was the only way she would be able to see him again. She nodded “deal” And she knew the Doctor and the Doctor was always too curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smiths POV?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so one, I deem this chapter rather an odd one for me. I'm rather confused about how i did this and two the question is, Whose point of view is this truly. Also, I do apologize that I did not edit this chapter.

There was this eerie noise he heard when he was in his car, being transported to work. He knew there were shots being fired, he knew this was a set up. Somehow it was. There was a reason why his route varied each day, there had always been one to many attempts on his life. That came with the job but now reality was, well a fight for his life. He looked back at his loyal soldier, Erich was also in a fight of his life in a different way he, he would have to leave him. 

He barely thinks before he fires off his shots. This was a fight for his life after all. So when the shots had seize and the blood felt like it was pouring down his face he saw the girl. 

The girl was frightened, it was only for a brief second. It was why he didn’t instinctively fire at her. Or so he would like to think. She was to out of place to be a part of this. 

He doesn’t know why, ‘ma’am’ escaped his lips. Not at the moment, he realizes the second after it left him and it frightens him enough to lower his weapon. She was never a girl, she was always a Queen. At least to him.... was that right?  


Why is he remembering this? This was a girl in the middle of the road at the end of a firefight. It didn’t matter if she was a part of this, she was still a witness. He wanted to raise the gun again, it was shaking. He was telling himself to raise it, but he wouldn’t.

_ But how could he have it raised against her? _

She was different, he had to take her in. He needed to remember her, he needed to remember. She was almost the same but her eyes… 

       … they weren't a piercing blue. They weren't full of fire.  


Then the question came down to, was it  _ Her. _ If the eyes didn’t match then it couldn't be her. That would be the setting fact for him, but he couldn’t get the gun to raise. 

He just couldn’t.

        … If there was any chance…

She distracted him from noticing A man came up to her side… Well the man was new, in a sense. Did he come with the new eyes?

Okay even he knew questioning  _ that  _ wasn’t him.

These were not his memories, that was not his life. He was not A lord in Victorian England. When he said ma’am would tell him otherwise. There was no possibility he was a Prime Minister in a disorganized governmental system. And then, he would never accept a nickname from an unprepared Queen, there could never be a chance that he fell-

He, himself, Smith raised the Gun. It was instinct, he didn't know the man. He needed to protect her, no matter what he was telling himself. So the gun was pointed at the man who had her shoulder.

“No! Don’t, please don’t.” 

_        He listened, he didn’t think he had a choice… did he? _

So the weapon was lowered, against his better judgment, he lowered the damn thing. And the man ran with her, who was named Clara. He stood there, he was confused on so many aspects and he felt like he was watching himself perform everything that happened. It felt like he was being strangled, that there was a weight on him, and all he could do was watch… but who was watching?

When the local enforcement showed he pointed them back to where he was, sadly forgetting Erich and continued walking in a daze.

He saw the obscurity that he ignored originally when Vi- no, Clara arrived. It was a familiar color, something was rather odd, new, old, the same, about what stood in front of him. 

The big blue box stood tall and as soon as his hand grazed the wooden extremity, it was gone. The noise went with it and he knew so did Queen Victoria...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think... i hope there wasn't any confusion and i hope you all enjoyed this


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tardis' turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I will apologize, but life happened. I had this big event that consumed me for the two weeks, it didn’t go as plan and it put me in a mood and it also left me behind in my fieldwork soooo, yes mood.
> 
> Also it was pointed out to me on fanfic that I completely forgot about the sonic, I knew I was missing something obvious, so imma just say forget about it for now.

They moved, the TARDIS had moved. It moved but this time it lost everything. The tardis was stalled, no energy was emitting and it’s life had seemed nulled. The Doctor was lost, the TARDIS was his life. But he knew there was always another way, the old girl had gone through too much to seem dead.

But maybe the old girl wanted the rest, maybe there was a reason why she brought them there… Or not. She never had a reason before, why did she need one. Would she need a reason, this was all just fun for her... Maybe that was the mistake, she thought it would be fun.

The Tardis felt a bit of betrayed when Clara stepped out through her blue doors, the girl was curious and if the Tardis was honest so was she. But this sleep sounded so good. But the girl didn't seem concerned about her, that... that hurt her. Yes the murky path was it.  


The darkness was getting to her, she couldn’t remember the last time she got this joyous amount of sleep. Sleep , yes that was what she needed. She thought it would be fun to put the Doctor here, she wanted to see this line she just didn’t think it would do this to her.  


    She miscalculated.

The fog was coming over her.

Was the girl coming back, could she hum to her one last time?

What about her Doctor, what was he going to do?

  
Did she make a mistake?

 

Before the Tardis could get her last whimper out, she went to sleep.

The Doctor couldn’t do anything more, all he could do was follow Clara and make sure he didn’t lose her. Not her, not yet and surly when he didn’t truly know where they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet… ish, it should start picking up from here and i’m going to try to get a chapter or two ahead so there probably won’t be an update till next week. I’m also going to try to get the word count up for future chapters. And class starts in a moment so as usual I did not get a chance to edit or even read through it. All mistakes are my own.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Thank you guys for reading!! I'll see you when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
